1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to paint brush wiping devices for attachment to and for use with conventional paint cans, and more particularly to a paint brush wiping device that provides an essentially straight wiping edge for a vertically disposed paint brush and that provides first and second fluid flow paths for the return of excess paint to the paint can.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Paint brush wiping devices for use with paint cans have been provided by Saunders, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,671 and Levin in U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,792.
The present invention provides advantages over the above-cited prior art in that a straight wiping edge is presented to brushes that are positioned either vertically or on an inclined angle and thereby more uniform wiping of the paint brush is provided than by the aforesaid prior art in which a curved wiping surface was provided for all inclinations of a paint brush except horizontal. The present invention also provides an improvement over the cited art in that paint is kept out of the friction groove of the paint can by a circumferentially disposed friction tongue similar to that of a paint can lid. Further, the present invention provides an improvement over the invention of Saunders, Jr., in that all surfaces are exposed for easy cleaning of the device. Finally, the present invention provides an improvement over the invention of Levin in that a second fluid flow path, for the return to the inside of the paint can of any paint that crosses the wiper blade toward the outside of the can, is provided.